Polyphon
by yongie13
Summary: YeWook/ Rate:M/ Ryeowook membereskan gudang kuil dirumahnya dan menemukan sebuah polyphon tua/ Ryeowook bisa mendengar makian yang berasal dari polyphon itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya/ ketika di putar muncul sosok Yesung yang tidak dikenalnya dan memanggilnya penerus KIM ke-5/desahan tertahan itu berasan dari bibir manis Ryeowook/dan apa-apaan semua ini?/BxB/Rate M/review ne...


**Tittle: **_**Polyphon**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Rate: M **

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_"Berhentilah menyentuhku."_

_"Dasar manusia rendah. Bukankah beberapa saat lalu kau menangis? Kenapa sekarang kau diam?"_

_"Dasar menyebalkan!"_

"_M-mwo_?" seorang _namja_ kecil segera berlari membawa kotak _music_ klasik yang didapatnya saat membantu sang kakak membereskan gudang rumah mereka.

_"Ige mwogayo_ _hyung_-ie?" tanyanya begitu panik tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa saat hanya ada mereka berdua saja di rumah untuk membereskan kuil yang ditinggalkan keluarga beberapa hari untuk liburan.

"Hmm? Bukankah ini kotak _music_?" tanya sang kakak kemudian mengambil kotak _music_ itu dan membukanya.

Ukiran gambar penyihir dan dua burung merpati yang begitu cantik tercetak jelas di balik penutup kotak _music_ tersebut.

"Ini _polyphon_ sayang,,, bisa dikatakan sejenis kota _music_. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi," jelas sang kakak membuat _namja_ yang lebih kecil darinya itu mengangguk paham.

"Ta-tapi tadi benda ini bicara,,,"

"Hng?" sang kakak mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat kepastian dalam setiap kata yang baru saja di ucapkan adik kecilnya yang baru berusia enam belas tahun itu.

"Ta-tadi… ketika wookie menangis saat terkena timpahan kardus wookie menemukan benda ini. Saat menyentuhnya dia berteriak _'Berhentilah menyentuhku'_ kemudian _'Dasar manusia rendah. Bukankah beberapa saat lalu kau menangis? Kenapa sekarang kau diam?'_ itu katanya," jelas _namja_ kecil yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook tersebut.

"Itu hanya ilusinasimu saja sayang,,, sepertinya kita sudah cukup membereskan gudang kuil ini. Sekarang kita kembali dan _hyung_ akan membuatkanmu makan siang."

"Hngg _polyphon_-nya untukku saja ya _hyung_-ie?"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Dahulu… zaman dahulu sebelum sepasang pendeta menjaga daerah ini dengan kekai-nya. Banyak penyihir dan mononoke yang memakan manusia berkeliaran. Saat itu Seoul masih dalam masa yang menakutkan._

_Keduanya meninggal setelah mengurung penyihir terakhir pada sebuah polyphon yang kini dijaga di sebuah kuil. Tapi itu sudah sangat lewat beberapa masa lamanya._

**Ryeowook pov**

_"Manusia bodoh! Kenapa tidak mau membebaskan aku!"_

_"Mwo_?" sekali lagi _polyphon_ ini seperti bicara atau tepatnya memakiku.

Brak

_"Yakk kau sungguh bodoh penerus Kim ke-5!"_

"Heh?" segera kudekati _polyphon_ itu kembali saat ia berteriak memanggilku penerus Kim ke-5.

"Heiii kau bisa bicara? Apa kau bicara denganku?" tanyaku kembali mengankatnya dan duduk di tempat tidurku. Mulai kubalik-balik _polyphon_ kecoklatan ini. Mungkin saja ada tombol pengatur suaranya.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Bisakah kau bebaskan aku?"_ pintanya dengan nada suara yang begitu sombong.

"Bagaimana caranya_ polyphon_ jelek? Sejak tadi kau berteriak tidak jelas. Kau tahu? kalau Kangin-_hyung_ melihatku bicara dengan kotak jelek ini aku pasti akan dikatai gila olehnya," jelasku menoel-noel benda yang sedikit berkarat ini.

_"Putar music-nya. Sudah ratusan tahun aku didalam sini sendirian. Kau tidak tahu? sakit sekali sendirian itu," _ jelasnya membuatku mengambil kertas dan membersihkan sedikit karatan yang menghalangi jalan putar _music-_nya. Sekilas benda ini berfungsi seperti _record player_.

_Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous._

_Heartless, mindless. No one. Who care about me?_

"Mwo? Kenapa?"

Set set

set set

set set

set set

set set

set set

set set set set set

Setumpukan kertas putih atau lebih tepatnya kapas…. Akhh bukan! Tapi itu awan kini melingkup di depanku setelah piringan hitam _polyphon_ itu kuputar.

"Terima kasih princess!"

"Heyy aku ini _namja_! _Nuguseyo_?" sosok seornag _namja_ tampan muncul setelah awan-awan kecil itu hilang. _Namja_ itu menggunakan jubah hitam, kedua obsidiannya begitu tenang dan seperti sebuah langit pada malam hari. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti bulan purnama.

"Yesung… aku adalah magician sekaligus _moneneke_ yang dikurung oleh pendahulumu."

"Kau _moneneke_? Akhh gambarnya hilang." teriakku panik saat gambar penyihir di tutup _polyphon_ tersebuh menghilang.

_Moneneke_? Aku pernah membacanyanya di salah satu buku yang ada dikuil yang baru kami bersihkan sebagian tadi pagi. Adalah sosok setan, setan yang tidak bisa mati tapi akan hancur ketika terkena sinar matahari.

Tapi ini masih sore dan kamarku masih tertembus oleh cahaya matahari, harusnya dia musnah dan mejadi abu.

"Kau bingung princess? Itu karena _appa_-ku adalah seornag King magician dan _umma_-ku adalah _moneneke_. Kedua pendahulumu tidak dapat menghancurkanku karena alasan itulah dan akhirnya mereka mengurungku sendirian."

**Ryeowook pov end**

_Namja_ tampan itu melepas jubah hitamnya, dan kini hanya menggunakan kaos V-neck hitam dan jeans hitam sama seperti yang dikenakan Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa berpakaian seperti ku?" Ryeowook memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur kepala ranjang ketika _namja_ tampan itu mendekatinya.

Semakin dekat hingga hidung bengir keduanya bersentuhan.

"Aku merindukanmu princess! Kau sungguh replika dari Kim," bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook. Darah _namja_ manis itu mulai berdesir saat dirasanya sesuatu yang dingin menyusup didalam kaos tipisnya.

"Aa-apa? Aphhmmmphhh…" belum selesai Ryeowook pada kebingungannya Yesung telah melumat bibirnya. Menyapu tiap inci bibir kenyal itu.

"Hmphhhh…"

"Aku menginginkan sentuhanmu princess," bisiknya melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali mencium _namja_ manis yang kini hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Akhhhhh," teriak Ryeowook ketika jemari mungil Yesung menggenggam erat junior-nya saat setelah membuka resleting jeans Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang begitu merasa lelah entah karena apa melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher _namja_ tampan itu.

"Hnnnn…" desahnya ketika bibir Yesung telah berpindah pada leher jenjangnya. Jemari Ryeowook yang tadi melingkar di leher Yesung kini berpindah menarik surai hitam _namja_ tampan itu, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang diterimanya.

"Hhhhnnnnn…" kembali desahan tertahan itu sedikit lolos ketika jemari-jemari mungil Yesung menarik kedua bola di dekat junior _namja_ tampan itu.

Tidak hanya itu, jemari kirinya pun mulai menyusup ke balik kaos hitam Ryeowook dan memelintir tonjolan pink yang telah mengeras itu.

"Hyhhh…unghhhh," teriak Ryeowook tertahan saat Yesung mengocok juniornya membuatnya berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan putih susu kental tersebut.

"Aigoo… kau keluar hmm? Cepat sekali…" ejeknya membuat semburat pink di wajah Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu segera menunduk malu karena perbuatannya.

"Anio… jangan malu begitu princess… aku menikmatimu, kau manis…" bisik Yesung menjilati jemari kanannya yang terkena semburan sperma Ryeowook.

"Mau melanjutkannya?" tanya Yesung kemudian kembali pada kegiatannya membuat _namja_ manis itu membulatkan matanya begitu lucu.

"Hyhhh…unghhhhh," desah Ryeowook saat jemari tengah Yesung menyentuh dinding rectum-nya.

"Apphhhaaa phhhrincesshhh?" tanya Yesung masih membuat cetakan kissmark di dada bidang _namja_ manis itu.

Yesung menurunkan jeans Ryeowook sebatas lutut dengan mengunakan lutut kanannya dan menekan-nekan junior yang lebih kecil itu membuat sang pemiliknya mengerang nikmat.

"Yaishhh…hnnnnnn…" desah Ryeowook ketika tangannya yang ingin mendorong tubuh Yesung dari atas tubuhnya kini ditarik keatas dan digenggam erat oleh jemari kanan Yesung.

"Hyhhunghmpppp…" lirih Ryeowook tertahan saat bibir Yesung kini melumatnya kembali. Memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk dan menarik lidah Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Mengigit kecil daging tak bertulang tersebut membuat sang pemiliknya mendesah nikmat.

Sedangkan jemari kirinya sibuk membuka jeans yang dipakainya sendiri. Mengocok junior miliknya hingga menegang dan mengarahkannya ke menhole Ryeowook yang berwarna pink dan berkedut seolah minta diisi oleh apapun itu.

"Hyunhnghhh janghannn menghhhgodahhhkuhhhh…" desahnya susah paya saat ujung junior Yesung memasuki menholenya.

Yesung kembali melumat bibir kenyal itu kemudian berpindah ke hidung bengir Ryeowook memberikan sedikit kehangatan.

"Akhhh… hikshhh apphhooo…" lirihnya saat Yesung menusuk menholenya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Sssshhhtttt uljimarayo…" bisik Yesung menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya sebelum jemari kirinya yang bebas dan tidak menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ryeowook kembali mengocok junior Ryeowook. Sedangkan pinggulnya masih bernada menusuk menhole _namja_ manis itu.

"Ahhhhhhnnnnhhh~~~ hhhhh~~~" desah Ryeowook saat Yesung kini menahan ujung juniornya saat benda itu mulai menegang dan berkedut ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Yesung menarik dirinya menjauhi Ryeowook dan meninggalkan ujung juniornya sebelum ia menancapkannya lebih dalam.

Jleb

Tubuh Ryeowook melengkung seperti busur panah saat junior itu menyemburkan sperma putih susunya di dalam menholenya dan bersamaan dengan keluarnya spermanya sendiri yang membasahi kaos hitam Yesung.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Mwo?" kedua coklat caramel itu kembali terbuka lebar saat Yesung menyeringai dan menarik juniornya seperti sebelum ia menusuknya lebih dalam.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~"

.

.

"Mwo? Mimpi?" _namja_ manis itu segera menatap seisi kamarnya yang kini diterangi oleh matahari sore. Tirai putih yang kini tertiup angin sore membuatnya segera menatap jam weker di nakas kanan tempat tidurnya.

16.24

Ryeowook segera membuka selimutnya untuk turun dan menyiapkan makan malamnya.

"OMONA!" teriaknya segera menarik selimut beserta seprainya menuju mesin cuci yang ada di lantai bawah rumhnya.

"Awww… padahal hanya mimpi, kenapa ikut terasa sakit. Dan lagi apa-apaan itu mimpi,,, kenapa harus bersama seorang _moneneke_? Dan _namja_ lagi…" ringisnya mulai menyeret tubuh letihnya membawa seprai dan selimut yang penuh dengan cairan putih susu.

Beruntunglah sore ini semua keluarganya sedang ada dikuil untuk membersihkan halaman kuil yang mereka tinggalkan selama liburan beberapa saat lalu. Jadi tidak ada yang mengetahui kegiataannya hari ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Sedangkan jauh diatas langit saat ini.**

_"Aku hanya mengurungmu di sini Yesung-ssi! Ketika kau keluar kau hanya punya waktu beberapa jam dan kau akan lenyap karena saat itu masamu telah habis."_

_Ternyata pendahulumu benar. Aku akan lenyap menjadi awan. Tapi aku tidak menyesal karena bisa menikmati tubuh indahmu princess._

_Aku pikir ini hadiah dari pendahulumu karena membunuh kedua orang tuaku._

_Aku menunggumu untuk bersamaku nantinya princess. I'll wait you._

* * *

**End**

* * *

Kekai=pelindung

_**Sampai bertemu di lain waktu semuanya ^^/**_

**SAYONARA~~~~**

Akhh satu lagi. perlukah aku membalas review kalian di bawah story ini? Sejujurnya aku tidak mau nantinya lebih banyak lembar membalas review daripada cerita itu sendiri. Jadi biarkan aku tetap berterima kasih dan berinteraksi melewati PM, Twitter dan juga facebook untuk membalasnya. Atau mungkin ada saran lainnya?

Untuk reviewers 'Fashion Conscious' anonymous 'penghuni ffn' pakai akun-nya dong biar aku bisa PM ke kamu. Soalnya aku interaksi sama readers lewat PM dan juga twitter, kadang juga di facebook ^^/ jadi sebelum mengatakan saya sombong maka pahamilah saya dahulu oke sayang. Aku mencintai kalian semuanya.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
